The Problem With Vampires
by xStarletx
Summary: This is a short fic about Vampires attacking Camelot. In this my three OC's come to save the day, and since one of them looks exactly like Arthur  cause I based the character's looks off of Bradley James  there's a big mix up and an epic battle!
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the Characters of Merlin, I do however own Aria, Nina and Isaac. DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**_

The Problem with Vampires

**xStarletx **

_A/N: Well you guys, here we are! The first in the Aria vs... Series. ARIA vs. MERLIN! well not really, but still it's gonna be funny! The point is that this promises to be entertaining, if you're interested in Aria visit my DA page (link is on my profile here) I won't be putting Part 2 up until I get at least 5 views, and it's a short fic, it should be done after 3 chapters =) Then I move onto the next story... ARIA vs. VOLDEMORT! (hint, she sets his house on fire!) So you like it? REVIEW!_

Part 1

* * *

The night sky was clouded that evening. The moon only visible through the wispy clouds when the wind saw it fit to bare the moon to the ones waiting for the pale light to illuminate the night world. The three silently crept through the trees, their eyes not needing the light of the pale half moon. Their footsteps quick and soundless so the quarry they stalked so effortlessly didn't know that they were there, not aware that they were in fact the prey. The clouds moved briefly baring the moon, the light draping across the canopy filtering through the branches. The leader turned her dark purple eyes to the sky and lifted a hand and whipped it across her vision. The clouds immediately covered the moon again painting the world in darkness once more. She turned to her two companions, a man and a woman each a waiting her orders.

"You, follow the left flank." She ordered the male. Her voice was nothing but a mere whisper softer than the sound of a leaf falling from a tree. He nodded solemnly, his hand resting on her shoulder, squeezing it encouragingly in a silent farewell. He disappeared following the group of shadowy figures following a man on horseback. His silvery hair was hidden by his blue cloak with the white fox fur trim. He disappeared silently in the night, tracking his prey effortlessly.

"You, follow the right flank." She ordered the female companion. The woman smiled deviously, her sharp canines glittering in the darkness. She nodded curtly and took off in pursuit of her soon to be victims. The black haired girl turned, her purple eyes glinting in the light of the waning moon, and then took off after the last group heading towards the east, she could only hope that one of these groups led them to the nest and they could finally lead the area out of their infested darkness.

* * *

Arthur watched as the visiting Lord Vlad of Wallachia from a mountainous town in the snowy Kievan Rus, where he was a Prince, rode into the city. The first rays of light were dancing upon the horizon and Vlad seemed to be racing them back to the castle. Arthur never really trusted the man, he was quiet and disconcerting, his eyes were hollow and distrusting, and ever since that man had arrived the blood sucking pestilence had been terrorizing his people. He said they had followed him, that they were curse upon his his house and he must destroy them, and if the rulers of Camelot wanted to get rid of them, well they'd have to help to him. So far they had only managed to lose more good men and innocent villagers. The only solution so far was shutting the towns off from the rest of Camelot, barring the massive gates at night and enforcing a curfew, everyone in by sundown. Those who didn't arrive on time were locked out and left to feed the horde of undead blood sucking demons.

Beside him, watching on as Lord Vlad and his men retreated into the safety of the castle, was Merlin, his faithful manservant. Arthur scowled, they carried no signs that they had been any less successful then the last nights raiding party. He would do better riding out into the night to stop the vicious hordes.

"They were no more victorious than last night, what is the point of this aimless riding if nothing is getting done?" Arthur asked his companion. Merlin shrugged.

"Well he can't very well bring the bodies back to Camelot with him, we don't know if they actually stay dead, or what happens when they do die." Merlin replied. Arthur scowled at him.

"I should ride out next night, I should fight. I am the future King of Camelot. I should be helping to protect my people." Arthur growled, as excepted his companion became particularly flustered as he always did when Arthur planned to put himself into danger. Arthur smiled despite himself, Merlin was the closest thing he had to a friend, he valued the care and concern the raven haired male often exhibited.

"We don't know how to stop them Arthur! We've watched them swarm their victims from this very wall, you know that would be suicide!" Merlin's logic urged him, Arthur turned his mockingly startled stare to Merlin's unwavering clear blue eyes which were pleading with him to see the sanity in his argument.

"I know you're right, but we must do something. I feel so useless." Arthur sighed, admitting defeat, he looked back out to the road leading to the castle gates. He could make out a few of the zombie like monsters prowling around the abandoned streets looking for anything they could sink their fangs into. He had been told some unfortunate villagers who had been late had become the unfortunate dinner for the horde, joining ranks with the undead shortly after. Arthur winced at the rising sun, he had been up all night. At least he could rest knowing that, so far, the only thing that stopped these creatures was the sun light. As he walked back, along the high turrets towards the door leading back down towards the palace, Arthur caught sight of a silver bolt rushing between the sleepy houses. Arthur squinted and realized it was a massive silver dog, or at least he thought it was a dog, but by the sheer size it might have been a wolf. The large animal paused and turned its eyes up to Arthur, staring at him with the clearest blue eyes Arthur had ever seen on an animal. It then raised its head towards the lightening early morning sky and howled. The sound was hauntingly chilled, as if it came from a creature not of the mortal world, and Arthur shivered.

"What was that?" Merlin asked, coming to stand beside Arthur. Arthur glanced to his companion and then turned to point out the spectral like wolf but it wasn't there anymore. Arthur shook his head.

"I must be more tired than I thought." Arthur mumbled to himself. Merlin pet his shoulder softly, Arthur smiled at the warm gesture, liking it when the other man touched him. It made him feel more human then prince.

"Get some rest Arthur, you know you need it." He urged, ushering the yawning Prince towards the door.

"You need your rest too Merlin, you didn't need to stay up with me all night. I thank you for that. Take the rest of the day off." Arthur rewarded his faithful servant. Merlin smiled his thanks to the Prince, who shot one last glance at the shadowy streets before going through the door. A good morning's rest and he'll be as good as new.

* * *

Isaac had taken his smaller wolf form so he could follow after his quarry without alarming him with his usual massive size. The group, led by a man on a great black stallion led them to the massive and heavily guarded city of Camelot. Camelot was the crowned jewel of the Christians reign against the old magic. Why would a group of vampires ride straight into the city and how had they not been figured out? Isaac watched in his form as the group fled into the castle before the rays of the rising sun had even broken over the citadel's walls. Isaac didn't want to chance entrance into the castle in his human form lest he be recognized as something less than human. Not that he couldn't get out of such a situation with ease. It was more that he never really enjoyed fighting humans and only did when his two companions needed him to. Or the humans were stupid enough to attack them and continue to attack. He paused in the streets using his senses to pick up an abnormal movement amongst the sleep cottages. A lot of people were crowded into the main hall of the castle, no doubt unable to stay in their villages in fear of being terrorized and above him, on the high walls of the castle were two men, one of which a strong magical being. This person was almost, but not nearly, as strong as Isaac's Slayer and the other a mere mortal that bared quite a resemblance to himself. Isaac narrowed his eyes at the young blond mortal watching him carefully and then howled to the sky in his most regal voice. Singing to the setting moon warning all Vampires in the area that a werewolf was in fact in the city and there to hunt them all to extinction.

Isaac continued towards the castle, knowing he'd have to get into it to find the Vampire Coven master, who was somewhere here in the castle. He could sense it as he playfully skipping along the cobble stones like an energetic normal dog. Every now and then Isaac would stop and sniff the areas. To any human glancing out to see what the ungodly howling was about would see a dog scrounging for food. When in fact it was an Arctic Werewolf searching for vampires amidst an entire village of mortals. This was a surprisingly easy task for Isaac. They smelt different from the ordinary mortals, a mixture of fresh and molded blood mixed with the smell of internal decay. Not to mention they didn't have heart beats, to his trained ears they sounded hollow, empty, and unnatural. They were also, all inside the castle.

Isaac got into the castle through the servants quarters, making his way through the stone hallways carefully sniffing out the different Vampires attempting to pick out which scent was the strongest for that would lead to the Coven Master. He was largely ignored by those who were walking by, for who would really take notice of a quiet dog padding softly on the cold stones his nose twitching as it sniffed at the air, or the floor and sometimes random doors or people. His search took him through the castle, following one peculiar scent that seemed to interweave across the castle. This scent was leading him in circles or to dead ends. Isaac snorted at yet another empty room, sniffing around for any sort of clue to how long this room had been in empty abandonment. His prey knew he was here, and was attempting to confuse him. Isaac was not that easy to perplex, he knew the scents he had followed before, and the palace was running out of scents leading to nothingness. The last scent he followed took him to the great hall, where a meal was taking place, he could make out the so called Great King Uther upon his regal thrown. He was listening to a male relay tales of Vampire fights that had unfolded the night before. Isaac padded his way into the hall, knowing who was kneeling in front of the Mortal King of Realm that hated magic, scoffing at his stupidity. The foolish Mortal King thought that this man was a friend, an ally, but that was the farthest from the truth. His lip curling back Isaac started forward his threatening growl echoing into the mostly empty room. The Vampire turned, his hollow black eyes pinned in fear on Isaac who was inching forward, low to the ground, his silver fur standing on end in jagged spikes, his ears flattened to his skull.

"It iz enimpossible! You cannot be 'ear! You could not 'ave found me!" The vampire cried, wildly backing away from Isaac as he rapidly closed the distance between him and the Coven master.

"Whose hound is that?" Uther asked the crowd that consisted of servants pressing themselves to the wall or knights with swords drawn inching towards Isaac. Isaac was ready to attack and the vampire ready to flee.

"Stay avay from me demon! Be gone from zis house! You 'ave nothing else to take from me! Leave demon! I banish you!" The Vampire cried, waving his sword wildly around. Isaac ducked it and threw himself at the vampire knocking him down to the tiles forcing his white canines into his face. Immediately Isaac was swarmed by angry guards, including the blonde with the uncanny resemblance to Isaac, each were swiping at him with a massive sword. Isaac jumped narrowly missing the blade's sharp edge landing painfully on the Vampire's chest. Bending down quickly Isaac bit into the man's neck causing him to cry out in pain. Isaac then ran hoping the iced mark would take to the undead skin making him readily more visible to his slayer when she arrived. Isaac then quickly fled the room with guards giving chase including the blonde with the red jacket covered in silver studs, but Isaac was infinitely faster and lost them easily. He raced through the street and out into the lower city that was now teaming with activity. He let the blonde and his knights give chase, letting them think that they had a chance of catching him, when they didn't. As he planned they lost him in the woods, where Isaac headed towards a secluded glen. Here he would wait till nightfall to signal his slayer that he had found the Coven Master and the nest of vampires they had been hunting for the last month.

* * *

Arthur thought over what had happened that afternoon as Merlin strapped him into his armor. His spectral wolf had appeared in the court in the middle of a briefing of the night's conquests. It was large, it was scary and it was angry. It advanced on Vlad with a dangerous look in it's crystal blue icy like eyes, like it intended to kill. Vlad had panicked, clearly he knew what this was, he had seen it before, and it was clearly dangerous. The wolf had pinned Vlad in seconds and had gotten out of the castle and out run him and the other guards with ease. In fact it was almost like he was taunting them. Appearing sometimes only to disappear once more, dancing just out of reach and eventually disappearing into the trees.

"What do you think Vlad is hiding? And that wolf, he said it followed him from Kiev Rus. Why would a wolf follow him all the way here?" Arthur mused to his companion. Merlin hmmed to him slightly paying more attention to the armor he was quickly fastening then to Arthur's queries.

"I don't think that was any normal wolf, Arthur. One might say it was too odd to be normal." Merlin suggested. Arthur thought over the idea, it was certainly plausible.

"Say this wolf isn't a regular wolf, say it's magic after all, what would a magic animal want with Vlad? From what I know they don't just attack at random, not just one particular person anyways. Besides he said himself the demon's were his curse, not a wolf, why would he leave that out?" Arthur asked, the more they attempted to think of an answer even more questions were raised. Nothing added up, Vlad was up to something and he needed to figure out what it was.

"I just don't trust him Merlin, something's not right. Why don't we ever see him outside when the sun is up? How come he only goes out at night? I would have thought it was better to go out in the daylight and drive them out into the sun and watch them burn." Arthur told Merlin who handed him his sword. Merlin shrugged, he never really did seem too concerned with Vlad. In fact Merlin wasn't even that bright, but his heart was in the right place. He turned to walk out of his grand room and heard the sound of Merlin following him.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked him, noting that Merlin had donned his dented training armor and had a short sword in his hands.

"I'm coming with you." Merlin told him. Arthur scoffed, the man couldn't fight to save his life, and trust me they had been in the situation and Merlin had been completely useless.

"No. You are going to stay here where you will be safe and not a nuisance." Arthur ordered. Merlin scowled and fidgeted with his short sword, dancing from foot to foot. He seemed almost desperate to go. Arthur smiled despite his worries, he liked how the young servant wanted to look out for him, but in all honesty it would be Arthur doing all the looking out for.

"But I can help." Merlin offered. Arthur quickly shook his head. he didn't like the idea of having to slay Merlin at some point because of his incompetence as a warrior. He didn't think he could if he had to. He liked Merlin a little too much to see him as a blood sucking night walking monster, even if he said otherwise. He was a Prince after all, he was allowed to lie and hide his true feelings.

"Merlin you are useless to me in a fight, stay here. That's a direct order. I'll see you in the morning." Arthur directed. Merlin sighed, clearly defeated for you couldn't say no to the Prince and fell back, allowing Arthur to stalk out of the room. He waited by the window, only taking his helmet off and waited. Sure enough Arthur joined the rest of the men that Uther had allowed him to take outside of Camelot's walls with Vlad and his men that night. Arthur mounted his horse, looked up to Merlin and waved. He then nudged his horse into a canter and rode out, following after Vlad. This probably was a big thing for Arthur who liked be in the lead at all times. Merlin quickly put his helmet back on and ran out of the room, orders or not he was going to help Arthur. For what the Prince didn't know was that Merlin was of the old magic, and he was more useful to Arthur then Arthur had ever imagined.

* * *

Vlad led Arthur and his men through the abandoned town all the way to forest where they rode through the trees silently. Despite himself Arthur couldn't help but look for the wolf, maybe it was still here, maybe it would attack Vlad again. Arthur was wary, he had a bad feeling about this, something was wrong. Why was Vlad taking them through the forest and not to a village? Arthur spurred his horse forward until he was beside Vlad.

"Why are we going this way?" Arthur asked. He had wished his father had given him the lead on this, but no his father thought Vlad would make a better leader in this instance. Arthur still didn't trust him.

"They don't stay in villages; they hide in the shadowy forests, mostly hiding in deep caverns. If we find the right cave we may find the coven's heart. If we find the coven's heart we'll find the coven mistress. You met one of her companions this morning." Vlad explained. Arthur thought over the reasons.

"You mean the wolf? The wolf is with the demons?" Arthur asked incredulously. Vlad was talking nonsense.

"I've told you, they're called Vampires. Vhat you don't understand is that the longer a vampire is alive the more coherent they become. The Coven mistress after me is a century old beauty who ensnares men vith her charms and her devilish viles and keeps them her unvilling prisoners. She vanted me but I escaped, and now she hunts me, even to this place." Vlad recounted. Arthur looked over Vlad's appearance. He wasn't a thin man, very husky and stout. He was a short man, at Arthur's height, and yet he was done growing where as Arthur was young and still growing. He had a long curly black beard that hung down to his chest and covered his lips. His nose was red and ruddy and those hollow untrusting black eyes always leered at you. His hair was also black and curly like his beard and there was always something stuck in his locks, whether it be food or hay from romping in the stables with the servant girls he cornered. Arthur found it hard to believe that some woman had found this man attractive and wanted him as her immortal lover. Arthur wondered what would happen if she met him? Would she decide that the most logical thing to do would be to enslave him seeing as he was much more attractive? For some reason he figured Merlin would heavily object to that and he chuckled a bit thinking about Merlin throwing a hissy fit at such a predicament.

"You find such a creature amusing Prince Arthur?" Vlad questioned. Arthur scowled, the man was so defensive.

"No, of course not, I was merely thinking about the amusing short comings of my manservant. His clumsiness never fails to amuse me." Arthur replied shortly keeping the reigns tightly in one hand. He sort of wished he had brought Merlin with him after all, he certainly could have kept the whole group amused during this travel. Suddenly Vlad threw his hand up in the air and everyone came to a halt.

Arthur looked around; the wind whistled through the trees, something howled deeper into the forest The moon light danced through the branches splaying across the forest floor creating a dancing dueling monstrous play between the sparse light and shadows. Arthur couldn't see anything threatening until Vlad pointed out into the distance, where a mist was crawling through the trees. Arthur's hand went to his sword immediately.

Completely unexpected a few figures emerged from the drifting mists. A pair of slow moving ambling elderly vampires. The limped along towards them, their spectral hands reaching out for their victims even though they were still a few leagues away and probably the easiest to run from. Arthur dismounted and waved his men over to him. They were going to rid the world of these two, more then anything Vlad had accomplished during his few weeks here.

"No, vait!" Vlad hissed, but Arthur waved him off. He approached the vampires with his sword drawn. He and his men hacked them into pieces easily. Arthur turned to Vlad triumphantly.

"You see, easy as pie. Why couldn't you do anything like that?" Arthur asked, smiling smugly to the older man who was clearly as bad at the art of vampire slaying as Merlin was at any kind of menial task. Vald was no longer smiling and seemed to be urging his horse back. There was a hissing sort of growl and when Arthur turned he realized just what it was that Vlad was so scared of. The two ambling Vampires had been nothing but bait. Arthur and his men were now surrounded by a ring of hungry stronger faster vampires. The Vampires seemed content with just hissing and reaching out at the group that had all backed up into a circle. With their backs together facing the ring in their own sort of smaller ring.

"Vlad! Hurry up and help us before they attack!" Arthur cried. Vlad laughed, the sound booming and malicious. Arthur's bad feeling had returned as he turned to the older foreign monarch.

"They von't attack until I tell them to." Vlad told him dismounting his horse. He walked towards them, cackling at their predicament. The vampires let him through, bowing their heads to him subserviently. Arthur came to a sickening conclusion.

All those questions he and Merlin had, why did Vlad never go out in daylight? Why was Vlad so pale, why did Vlad seemingly not sleep at night, why had they never seen Vlad eat? Vlad couldn't do all of those things because he was a vampire. They had let a vampire into their castle, inside their walls, no wonder vampires were still being found inside the castle walls. Vlad and his men must have been turning the people they had brought into so called safety into vampires.

"Such a typical arrogant oblivious Prince. I've had my eye on you for a vile. Such pure royal blood, it vill taste divine!" Vlad declared. Arthur felt the bile rise to his throat. If he was getting bitten it was going to be by a very attractive woman, not a fat disgust old man.

"That wolf knew what you were; he was trying to help us." Arthur snarled, realizing his follies.

"That stupid beetch sent her scouts after us. Now I fear I don't have much time left. He'll tell her ve are here and ve'll have to run again. She's making it imposszible to make any place safe. I'll just have to have the meal I've been vaiting for then ve can leave. Who knows maybe you'll make a good slave and vhen you come out of your lusting stage. You can ride vith the rest of the princes and lords I've turned." Vlad snarled. Arthur turned to the courtiers Vlad had brought with him. They still on their horses, they were enslaved as well, with no choice as to what they were doing. Arthur steeled himself for the inevitable fight, hoping he'd get to see Merlin in the morning like he promised the servant he would. He'd have to constantly remind himself of that promise if he wanted to see daylight.

"Feed my minions, but keep the Prince for me!" Vlad ordered. The vampires hissed in recognition of their orders and started forward.

"FOR CAMELOT!" Arthur yelled, his men echoing the cry, and with the crash of steel against ungodly evil self-healing flesh the battle begun.

* * *

Isaac had changed out of his wolf form hours ago, and had started himself a fire. Due to his smell nothing came near him. Not only did he smell like an overly large magical wolf he smelt like a human and a vampire and a slayer, not to mention the brimstone of his other companions fury lingered in his scent as well. That meant the vampires would stay away which definitely helped get him settled. Soon as he had a clear sky he'd set the flare off and then wait for his slayer to come and meet him. He had caught himself a few rabbits and cooked them up. He looked at his meal and frowned, he was the cook in the group so what were his companions eating? Probably something charred beyond all taste. He sighed into his meal and dug into his cloak pocket. He looked up to the cloudy sky, he missed his friends, and he wanted them here with him.

He was about to throw the magic flare into the fire when he heard the distinct commotion of a fight. Isaac looked down to the flare in his and then up to the misty forest. Vampires liked to hide in mist. Vampires were attacking, the people screaming out into the darkness, swords were clashing, and blood was spilling to the ground. The sounds were intoxicating to the battle worn werewolf. Isaac was the only one around to hear their cries, and he felt bad about ignoring them. Slowly Isaac stood up, he cracked out his sore and tired joints and with a sigh he dropped the flare back into his cloak. He stooped down quickly and picked up his staff, he then charged towards the fight.

He found the fight a few leagues away, and it consisted of an entire squad of Camelot's knights being basic fodder for the vampires being led by Vlad. In the middle of the Chaos, two vampires were holding the Isaac look alike down. He was struggling but Vampires were strong and even the youthful strength of the blonde was useless against them. Vlad dropped to a knee in front of him, he tilted the boy's head to the side bearing his neck. Before Isaac could even intervene Vlad's fangs had sunk into his neck, the boy cried out in absolute agony. Isaac grimaced, he knew from firsthand how painful the venom of a vampire bite was. He had felt his slayers agony when she was turned and she only half turned. Isaac took pity on the poor man, though really at this point he was lost to the fiery venom circulating in his veins. Vlad was turning him into one of them, turning him into a monster.

Regardless of how far gone the poor boy was, Isaac blasted the Vampire holding him with a shot of body freezing ice. The vampire stiffened, Vald stopped feeding, dropping the look a-alike blonde, who slipped out of the frozen Vampire's grasp and collapsed on the floor. The blonde's body convulsed in painful spasms as the venom that had already taken hold fueled the transformation. Isaac twirled his staff playful as Vlad eyed him in pure fear, Isaac smirked, surprised how much like his violent female companion he had become. He was even truly looking forward to the fight. Vlad stepped over the twitching transforming boy and stumbled into his frozen companion. The body tipped over, and shattered into a million jagged bloody pieces. Vlad's horror filled eyes turned the fragments that were once a living being, well an undead being, then turned back to Isaac.

"Vere's your little slayer? Iz she too covardly to fight me herself?" Vlad taunted, Isaac's lip curled back in an angry growl, but he stayed silent, his staff firmly in his hands. Something was nagging at the back of his senses, something he should have been paying attention too but he was too preoccupied with vicious thoughts of tearing Vlad to pieces. Honestly how dare the man insult his slayer?

"She'z not here? Iz she? You came alone!" Vlad concluded, when Isaac didn't comment. The nagging feeling at the back of his mind began to pulse and suddenly Isaac was pay attention. Magic, he was sensing old magic, too weak to be his slayer, to strong to be anything else but a witch. Isaac's ears perked immediately. He sniffed the air softly hoping Vlad didn't notice that he wasn't really paying attention to him, or that his vampire minions seemed disinclined to attack him, probably because of the way he smelt.

"You're not az strong az her, I can tell. You're a veaker one." Vlad continued, Isaac was pulled out of his mental tracking to stare at the man in confusion. What the hell did he just say? Weaker? Seriously? Isaac cocked an eyebrow at the obvious challenge. He whipped his hand forward a stream of water burst forth from the ground knocking into Vlad and sending him flying backwards. Vlad slammed into a tree and slid down to the dirt floor, Isaac started forward, ready to finish him off, a more then easy task, but Vlad must have sensed the plan.

"KILL HIM!" He screamed, Isaac groaned and turned. Sure enough scores of vampires were charging up. Isaac jumped over the first one that attempted to tackle him to the ground. He bashed the face in of the next one with the blunt end of his staff. The third one he punched, knocking the vampire unconscious. Isaac continued to dominate, slashing, freezing and generally kicking undead ass. In a short space of time all that was left was his band of lordlings. His slayer was supposed to bring them back awakened, Isaac wasn't allowed to kill them. Vlad had turned into stuttering deranged mess, pushing his lordlings in front of him in hopes to be protected.

Suddenly there was blinding flash of blue light knocking a few of the lordlings away. Isaac didn't pause to wonder who it was that had shot the magic at the barrier for his slayer clearly wasn't there. He was just thankful for the help. He jumped into the air, landing in front of Vlad. While in the air he had pulled out the bag of magic power and had whipped it at the torch in one of his lordlings hands. Before he had even landed the air had exploded with a mulititude of bright lights, the colors grouping together and shooting up to the stars glaring down at fight scene in gory reds and bright yellows.

Vlad flinched at the sight, covering his eyes at the display taking in the sight of the picture the bright multicolored stars were creating. Isaac didn't need to look up to know what was now blazing in the sky. The great looming shield with the white unicorn embossed on it, to its left a great lion, to the right a great wolf both shining in glittering gold, and crossed behind it the two great swords, a red orb in the left hilt, a blue orb in the right hilt. It was his slayers symbol, the sign that said she was needed there and she needed to get there now.

"Arthur?" He heard a timid voice ask. Despite his desires to rip the head off of that stupid Vampire Isaac turned. Behind him a raven haired youth with much more magic then he should have possessed crouched above the blonde boy. He shouldn't have been so close.

"No! Wait! Not so close!" Isaac warned, but it was too late. The look a like blonde, fully transformed now attacked the raven haired youth. Isaac sighed and went to his aid, blasting the blonde away from the stunned magician with ease.

"No don't kill him!" The raven haired boy cried. Isaac sighed once again, glaring at the young man, and then promptly smacked the growling blonde over the head with the blunt side of his staff. He was an unconscious vampiric mess before he hit the ground. When Isaac could finally return to his original quarry, the Vampire was on his horse and galloping away.

"You cannot run forever Vlad! We are going to catch up to you sooner or later! And when we do you will most certainly be dead!" Isaac called out in warning. He watched the cowardly vampire flee, knowing his friends would never let him live this down.

"Oh no, oh God, what do we do?" The Raven haired youth questioned. Isaac turned to the man.

"We?" He questioned.

"You're the one who hit him after all…." The raven haired man shot off, his voice trailing off when he took a good look at Isaac. He looked over Isaac's bared chest and strange attire to the blond on the ground.

"You look just like him!" He cried.

"No, I am over a hundred years old. He looks like me." Isaac corrected. The raven haired male stared at him confused.

"Really? You don't look it. That's not the point. You can pretend to be him." He declared. Isaac chuckled.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no." Isaac declined, backing away from the raven haired mad man.

"Look, this is PRINCE Arthur Pendragon, he can't be a vampire! He just can't!" The Raven haired declared.

"And I am Isaac Ota, I am the companion to the world's strongest slayer! Prince or not I have to meet with my slayer, get into that stronghold of a castle, kill Vlad and then leave. We have a bounty to collect after all." Isaac cried back.

"Pretending to be Arthur will get you into the castle. Vlad's staying there, you could easily kill him couldn't you?" The raven haired youth questioned.

"And what do you plan to do with him?" Isaac asked pointing to the unconscious blonde vampire.

"Hide him until we can fix him. We can fix him right?" The raven haired youth worried. Isaac sighed.

"I am sure my slayer could do something about it." Isaac mused.

"Then it's settled, you're coming to the castle to be Arthur, your slayer will come and kill Vlad and we'll find away turn Arthur back." The raven haired man summed up. Isaac sighed.

"Fine, but if I am called I will leave." Isaac warned. The raven haired magician smiled warmly.

"My name's Merlin." He introduced, offering a hand to shake. Isaac took it.

"You are very lucky that I'm not Nina. She would have blasted you and your little princey before you could have even attempted to block her attack with whatever magic you possess." Isaac confided clapping Merlin on the back. He quickly bent down and picked up the look-alike beginning to drag him back to the castle.

"How did you know I have magic?" Merlin asked, coming to help Isaac with his task. Isaac smirked.

"Because I am much stronger then you could have ever imagined."

* * *

**Here we are Part 1 if you like it and you'd like to read MORE REVIEW cause I won't be putting up Part 2 until I get at least 5 reviews! So REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Problem With Vampires

Part2

**xStarletx.**

_The characters of Merlin do not belong to me, other characters such as Aria, Nina and Isaac do, so don't use them without my permission_

* * *

Aria Fallon stormed out of the village, stomping her way out grumbling and complaining under her breath. Behind her a group of narrow minded villagers held pitch forks and torches. They were warding her out, even though she had just saved the lot of them from a scourge of Vampires who had realized they were too far away from Camelot to get to the gates before the curfew.

"I am leaving! You ungrateful little trouts! I hope all your crops fail for the next century!" Aria cried to them. The group gasped collectively as Aria disappeared into the night. She had followed her little group of vampires all through last night where they stopped to hide in a bunch of caves when the sun rose. She slept until nightfall with nothing much to do for clearly the heart of the coven wasn't in the caves. They were a useless lot of vampires, not much of a fight. Easily dispensable. They weren't what they were going to get their money for either.

Aria was after the leader, he had taken a bunch of Kiev Rus' young princes and lords with him when he fled. The only way to turn them back, that didn't involve a hefty amount of magic and her blood drained from her body, was to kill the coven master. Kill the coven master all vampires bitten would be returned to their regular form. She was being paid to return the young enslaved vampires to their rich mama's and papa's. She was the best Slayer in the business after all, she just never thought the task would take quite so long, or take her back into the heart of Albion.

Albion was a dead place to her now that the old magic had been snuffed out. Why should she waste her good magic on saving the lives of innocents when they only condemned her for her charity? The next time she came across a village plagued by vampires she was going to walk on past. Though Aria swore to herself she would do that, she knew she wouldn't. She loved the thrill of the fight, taking out the vampires was fun to her. It was why she stayed in the job.

She walked slowly enjoying the play of the breeze as it tousled her unbraided wild black hair. She loved the wind, it was as free as she was. It blew where it wanted, did what it wanted, it could give life and it could take it. This was Aria in a nutshell. Not for the first time in the last two days, she thought about her companions. Nina Ming was fine on her own, she had probably set something on fire. She wouldn't have saved the village. No, she would have burnt the entire village down, trapping the villagers and the vampires in her hellish blaze. Nina was a war-cat, fire was her specialty, as was the knack for killing anything that moved. Nina didn't like people, or monsters, or vampires, sometimes Aria was certain Nina didn't even like her.

Isaac Ota on the other hand, now he was more mild mannered. Aria worried more about him. Isaac wasn't usually the first to throw a punch, no he was usually the first to take it. He'd save a thousand villagers if he was shown the opportunity to do so. Now he, Aria could see getting captured by Uther's anti-magic forces. Isaac wouldn't even fight back. Why bother right? They were all immortal.

Aria sighed as she continued to walk. She didn't like being in Uther's territory, she had a feeling it was going to land her in a world of trouble. Personally Aria believed this all to be Uther's fault. He was essential to the wipe out of the old magic in her beloved homeland of Albion. He and the Catholic Slayers working hand in hand to make her life hell. Old magic was essential to the earth, did they not know that? Clearly Uther didn't care, and Aria didn't care enough to try and stop him, though she easily could. She wasn't a creature of this realm anymore, she wasn't a creature of any realm. Besides Uther's reign of terror began when she was in Avalon, how was she to have stopped it when her warden like lover had no intentions of letting her leave?

However, this plague up and relocating from the quiet snowy mountains of Keiv Rus all the way to Albion was a sign to Aria. A sign that the old Magic wasn't going to take Uther's stupidity lying down anymore. Then again it may have just been the coven master realizing the safest place to hide would be in Uther's realm. Aria's distaste for Albion was well known amongst many of the magical creatures that had fled out of the country.

She would have found it extremely funny if Uther housed the coven after all. It was the perfect revenge. Aria had no doubt that the fool wouldn't have had any idea what a vampire looks like. Let alone know if one was within his castle walls. At that moment Aria felt a shockwave, a light tremor of magic. Her purple eyes turned towards the center of Albion, the great town of Camelot. There shining above the little town so far in the distance was her crest.

Aria's jaw fell open almost immediately. One of her companions had found the nest… in Camelot? The Vampires really were in Camelot? Aria scowled, she would have to go to Camelot now, how would she get the Great Uther to listen to her or help her. Aria growled to herself as she headed towards the distant town of Camelot. She'd rather just gather her two companions and leave Uther to deal with it on his own.

* * *

Merlin had thought sneaking Arthur into the castle would have been hard. It wasn't in the least. Isaac kept Arthur subdued by hitting him over the head with the orb end of his staff often. Isaac instructed him to not go close to Arthur if he was awake, to feed him raw meat or live animals at least once a day. He strung Arthur up in Merlin's room, chaining him to the wall. Merlin had no idea he even had chains, turns out Isaac had them hidden in his cloak. Strange. Once strung up, Isaac took a piece of chalk and drew a pentacle around Arthur. He instructed Merlin to make sure light didn't get into the room, he told Merlin to never let Arthur out of his chains.

Merlin then escorted Isaac to Arthur's room, showing him the clothes Arthur preferred to wear and the sword he always wore on his belt, he gave him lessons on how to walk and talk like Arthur. Isaac took to this quickly and Merlin realized that he must have been a kind of royalty himself just by the way he held himself.

"Now, Uther will want to see you, he'll want to know how the expedition went." Merlin reminded Isaac, watching as the young man paced back and forth along the room. He was chewing on a thick piece of bread Merlin had brought him. Merlin noticed that Isaac had sharp teeth and was definitely much more muscular then Arthur. He also had a super ton of scars. He must fight vampires often.

"And Uther is my father." Isaac listed. Merlin nodded. "So what do I tell him? That Vlad is a blood sucking vampire that attempted to kill me, no. He'll flee again and then we'll have to chase him. I better wait till Aria gets here."

It wasn't the first time Isaac had mentioned this Aria person. Was this woman his lover? Why did Isaac base all of his decisions off of what that woman would think, say or do? Isaac also mentioned a mean more violent female, a one Miss Nina. Isaac didn't really talk about her as fondly as he talked about Aria. Maybe it was because Isaac was certain no matter what he did Nina would hit him and call him stupid.

"Who is Aria anyways?" Merlin asked. Isaac laughed at him, like the answer was right there in front of his face.

"The Great Aria Fallon, how have you not heard of her?" Isaac asked. Merlin stared at her, he shook his head.

"I don't know, maybe she's not that popular here?" Merlin offered. Isaac chucked again. He lent against the table.

"Aria Fallon is the strongest slayer left alive." Isaac told him. Merlin nodded, he had met a slayer before, and he hadn't been a nice man at all.

"And you're a slayer too?" Merlin questioned.

"No, I'm her companion. Nina and I are both considered companions, we just help our slayer. Keep her alive you know." Isaac explained. Merlin considered this. It was sort of like he and Arthur, did Aria know that Isaac could do magic? He wanted to ask Isaac more questions but suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Prince Arthur, your father demands your presence." A voice called out. Isaac sighed and clapped his hands together.

"Right, we'll I'm on. I'll be back." Isaac assured Merlin. Merlin nodded, as soon as Isaac had left with the Royal escort to meet with his father, Merlin made his way back to Gaius' chamber. He found Gaius looking over some of his old books.

"How did the hunt go?" Gaius asked. He wasn't there when Merlin and Isaac brought Arthur into the room.

"Arthur was bit by a vampire. Vlad is the coven master and I found a magic wielding man that looks exactly like Arthur to replace him." Merlin explained. For a while Gaius stared at him.

"You're joking!" Gaius exclaimed. Merlin led him to his room and opened the door. The entire place was shrouded with shadows. The transformed Arthur was awake and pulling at his chains. He was salivating, the drool dropping from his mouth. Gaius stared at Arthur, his nose twitched sniffing at the air. He suddenly lunged for the two at the door, desperately lashing out and trying to get free. Isaac had told him that the best thing to do, when Arthur got into that agitated state, was to give him something to eat.

"Oh Lord." Gaius whispered as Merlin closed the door on the lashing Vampiric Arthur. He was making a mental note to look for raw food for Arthur. "You weren't kidding. And you say you found someone who looks like Arthur? How can you be sure that he's not working with Vlad."

"He said he was a companion to a slayer…" Merlin started.

"Another slayer? Like we need one of those around." Gaius snarled.

"No, he just works with one. He said his Slayer, who's a woman by the way, is on his way here though." Merlin filled in. Gaius turned to look at him.

"Slayers don't work in teams. Not the new ones anyways." Gaius explained. Merlin stared at him confused and then joined the old man at the table.

"What do you mean new ones?" Merlin asked. Gaius lent in close to him.

"The slayer we met, is a new kind of the slayer. Many years ago, long before Uther and I, back when the old magic was strong Slayers were the highest of the hierarchy. Higher then Kings, some say even higher then Gods. Slayers were witches back then, or Warlocks. Someone who could take the magic from the earth and shape it into spells and incantations that worked for them. They said a great Slayer had two companions, people who could transform into terrible creatures and these teams of Slayers would roam the counties keeping the magic in line." Gaius explained. Merlin thought about everything Isaac had told him. He had said that he and his friend Nina were companions to a Slayer, this Aria woman. This all sounded much like the olden day slayers. But there weren't supposed to be any left.

"Is it possible that one of these little teams survived?" Merlin asked.

"There are whisperings of one Slayer in particular. I can never remember her name. But it is highly unlikely." Gaius waved off.

"Would her name be Aria Fallon?" Merlin asked. Gaius stared at him shocked.

"Where did you hear that name?" Gaius questioned.

"Isaac said that he was her companion." Merlin replied. Gaius stared at him like Merlin had some grave disease. Arthur always called it stupidity. Merlin missed Arthur.

"Impossible. All the stories of Aria Fallon are myths. Besides, not only has she not been sighted for years, she should have died…." Gaius trailed off attempting to locate the number in his memory.

"A Century ago?" Merlin filled the gaps. Gaius nodded. Merlin thought about what he was saying. If Isaac really was that old, if Isaac really was a companion, did that mean that he could change into some terrible creature? Merlin looked back to his room where he could hear Arthur thrashing around. Could he really trust this man he essentially didn't know to help him save Arthur? What exactly had Merlin gotten himself into this time?

Merlin would just have to ponder it while he looked for something fresh and bloody for Arthur to eat.

* * *

Isaac winced when he walked into the large courtroom. For one these were a lot of people with a lot of swords and a keen hatred for magic. Secondly, he hadn't been in a court with actual rulers in years. Clearly he was a bit rusty of the inner workings of such meetings. Suddenly he wasn't so sure this was a good idea. But he held his head high and strode into the middle of the room. He smirked lightly watching Vlad's eyes bug out in horror. He had to try hard not to break out laughing when the fear emanating from Vlad began to waft through the people reaching Isaac's nose.

"Arthur, Vlad told me you fell to the vampire hordes." Uther cried, walking away from the throne.

"Sire, clearly that is not true. Vlad wouldn't know either for he ran as soon as the horde descended upon us. However my entire cavalry did fall. I only barely managed to get away." Isaac explained as Uther came up to him. It took all of Isaac's will power to not shy away from the human king as he hugged him tightly. It took even more will power not to punch him in the face. To think of all the pain and suffering this man had caused.

"My lord that iz not true." Vlad cried in his defense. Uther had his hands on Isaac's shoulders.

"What are you saying that this is not my son? Have the vampires created a look alike?" Uther questioned. Vlad fell silent and merely glared at Isaac who smiled to him.

"Had I known that you were doing nothing in that forest I would have sent my own men in." Uther snarled to the vampire. Isaac scoffed and Uther turned back to him.

"For what? A midnight snack for the vampire's awaiting them?" Isaac asked. Uther stared at him.

"What are you saying? You have been campaigning to send Camelot's men into the forest for days." Uther reminded Isaac. Isaac scowled.

"Now come on Uther. Mortals don't stand a chance against vampires. Everyone knows that. You don't have the means nor the strength to fight them off." Isaac continued. Uther continued to stare at him. It was only then that Isaac realized he was probably saying some pretty stupid stuff. "Or so I've heard"

For awhile Uther stared at Isaac, and Isaac began to get nervous. He blamed Nina entirely for this new found attitude. She was a contagious mouthy little nuisance. Though he'd never say that to her face.

"I had quite a scare today, my apologies" Isaac murmured. Uther narrowed his eyes at Isaac, who bowed his head subserviently. Uther then nodded and Isaac moved off to the side where Merlin had told him Arthur would sit. Vlad's eyes watching him the entire way. Isaac wagged his eyebrows at Vlad, who glared at him.

"What was that mark flying above the forest? What does it mean?" Uther asked the men.

"It is a sign. The great Mistress Aria Fallon has flown her mark to show that Camelot has fallen." Vlad lied through his teeth. Isaac growled, he had told Uther Aria was the Coven Mistress? What a pack of flea bitten lies.

"But Camelot has not fallen." Uther growled.

"Not yet, we must find the heart and attack as soon as possible." Vlad demanded.

"And that will stop this madness? Aria will not be easy to take down." Uther mused. This time Isaac was smart enough to not talk, though he really really wanted to shut them up. Aria a coven mistress, honestly? Didn't any of the rumors floating around about her mention that she didn't possess any venom? Then Vlad stepped up.

"Why don't you and your son ride out this evening?" Vlad offered. Isaac glared at him, he knew that Isaac would save Uther from the vampires if he had to. Which would include blowing his cover.

"Why don't you step into the sunlight?" Isaac shot back. Vlad immediately backed away. Uther turned to Isaac once more.

"What has gotten into you?" Uther asked. Isaac chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought, something he had picked up from Aria.

"I can tell you, he's not your son." Vlad suddenly cried.

"He's the Vampire Coven Master!" Isaac accused right back. Uther stood between the two watching them. Isaac's lip curled back in an animalistic snarl.

"There is no proof to support either of your claims." Uther sighed to them.

"He never goes in the sunlight, he struggles to stay awake during the day. He's the most active at night. He rides out into the night with a group of men that don't talk unless he tells them too. He's the coven master you're just too stupid to realize it." Isaac thundered.

"He's working for the real coven master. There's a tattoo on his neck right below his hair line!" Vlad blamed. Isaac straightened. Right now his shirt hid the small tattoo, but if it were removed Uther could see it and he would be screwed. This was not going to end well.

"You're a liar!" Isaac hollered.

"Then show us the back of your neck!" Vlad demanded.

"Sure, how about we step outside into the sunlight so you can see it clearly!" Isaac cried.

"Honestly Arthur, just show him your neck. Prove him wrong." Uther ordered.

"I don't have to if I don't want to. I am crowned Prince after all." Isaac snarled folding his arms across his chest.

"And I am Prince of Wallachia." Vlad declared regally.

"You left Wallachia a barren land, the snow falls tinted with your evil. Your monsters lay waste to the land every night because you couldn't be bothered to clean up your own mess!" Isaac screamed.

"ARTHUR! That is enough." Uther silenced. Isaac started at the name, remembering that he was supposed to be Arthur and fell silent. "Now, show us all your neck so we can put this to rest and after that we'll force Vlad out into the sun."

Isaac turned to the man, and sighed. He obliged by taking his shirt off, wishing he had his staff with him, but he had left that in the room he would have been borrowing. He turned and everyone gasped. His small tribal tattoo was more then visible. Isaac threw his borrowed shirt to the side. He turned and saw that the guards had all ran forward their swords drawn. Isaac sighed, he really didn't want to fight mortals today.

"Who are you and what have you done with my son?" Uther asked, drawing his own sword. Isaac sighed and rolled his eyes. Like that would help him.

"My name is Isaac and ask him what he did to your son." Isaac responded pointing at Vlad.

"Enough! Guards arrest him!" Uther ordered. As the guards Rushed forward Isaac groaned loudly. He wanted Aria to be there, and he wanted her there with Nina. Then those stupid guards would be sorry.

* * *

Aria had pulled her hood up the second she was in walking distance of the city. Anyone who would see her would know her for what she was. Not human and she didn't need that right now. Aria dallied at the woods closest to the gate, she didn't want to go in, she didn't want to have to deal with Uther and his stupidity. She was more then content to wait there until Nina or Isaac showed up both of which shouldn't have been far behind her.

Nina showed up around noon sporting a smug look and not bothering to hide her small black cat ears.

"I think it's ironic that the vampire's chose Camelot as their center. I think it's a fitting end." Nina snarled in welcome. Aria sighed, great, that just meant that Isaac was the one in Camelot. Already this wasn't sitting well with Aria. Something was off and she didn't like it.

"I'm all for leaving them here to deal with it on their own. We'll come back when they're willing to stop being so prejudiced against magic." Nina continued.

"Isaac's the one who found them, he's in there somewhere." Aria told her. Nina stopped abruptly and looked to the castle.

"Great now we're going to have to help them." Nina sighed. Aria sighed with her, getting antsier by the second. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled. The note was loud and high it whipped through the wind and could be heard all through the city. Peasants stopped to look wondering which bird created that noise. Cattle began to low, chickens began to fly running for their coops, and dogs howled to the sky and amongst the howls came one loud ghost like cry. Aria and Nina turned to the castle where the sound drifted from, but before either could register what that particular cry meant both yelped with shocked pain. They both grabbed their shoulders where blood was slowly appearing on their clothes. They two exchanged glances and with that both ran at full speed into Camelot.

* * *

Uther stared at the blonde impostor who had been forced to kneel in front of him. He looked so alike to his son, but he gave away the true nature when he threw his head back and howled responding to a loud whistle that echoed through the castle. He had been silenced immediately by strike of a sword, it should have severed his arm but it had merely wounded him slightly. There was a light crackling, like the sound of ice breaking.

"Where is my son?" Uther asked again. The Isaac man stared up at him, there wasn't a trace of pain on his features. He smiled deviously, his canines were elongating. From outside the castle came a loud roar intermingled with a demonic scream. Suddenly there was the sound of mass pandemonium the shout of guards rushing to protect the castle and the screams of frightened servants.

"You are all going to be sorry." Isaac vowed. Vlad's eyes widened, backing away, his lordlings following after.

"Ve must flee! Hide! Hide!" Vlad cried running into the hall. Uther turned to watch Vlad run further into the castle and then turned his shocked look back to Isaac. Isaac merely smiled smugly at Uther and then stared at the door.

"Get in formation men!" Uther ordered. The screams and the sounds of fighting drew ever nearer at a surprisingly fast pace. Isaac merely calmly waited, as if he knew what was coming next. Like he knew none of them stood a chance. Uther drew his own weapon, and then two figures came into view. Uther was shocked, the were nothing but girls.

The first had flying black hair that whipped around her like a wind had followed her. Her purple eyes were wide, her slim nostrils flared with anger. Long fangs were visible descending from her blood red lips. In her hands she held two long broad swords. She wore black riding pants, a black corset and a black hide like cloak. Beside her, with short black hair and a pair of cat ears up on her head, was a small strange looking girl. Her hands were completely on fire, and she chose to wear a flowing red shirt and black pants as well. This girl glared at them with acid like green eyes like she wanted to kill them all.

The guards stood between Uther and the two girls. Uther wondered what kind of magic the two possessed to have gotten past so many men in so little time. The black haired girl pointed a sword in Isaac's direction.

"That's mine. I want him back." She growled. Uther noted that she and the Cat girl sported similar injuries as Isaac. That could not be a coincidence. He put his sword to Isaac's neck and watched the black haired girl's eyes narrow. The cat girl started forward but the black haired girl stopped her. The cat girl growled menacingly, the sound coming out way more animalistic then it should have sounded.

"Play nice." Isaac called out. Uther didn't know who he was talking to. The black haired girl tilted her head to the side, her eyes watching the men. Sizing each one up, he could see a fighter in her, she was planning a battle move.

"I want my son." Uther told her. The black haired girl glared at him.

"I don't know your son." She told him. Her voice was light and airy all of a sudden unlike the initial deep command.

"You have him I know you do." Uther snarled. The black haired girl stared and then laughed, the sound sarcastically merry. He grabbed Isaac's hair and pulled tightly getting the girl's full attention. "He looks just like him."

She stared at Isaac for a while who was grimacing lightly and then back to Uther.

"I only have one of him." She replied. Uther gripped Isaac's hair even tighter pressing the blade closer to Isaac's bare skin. Isaac rolled his eyes, but as the blade sliced the skin red lines appeared on both the girls' necks.

"He's making it difficult to play nice." The black haired girl growled.

"I didn't want to play nice in the first place." The cat girl growled. Uther wondered what the three of them really were. Isaac sighed, the sound of chains snapping was heard.

"Then don't anymore." Isaac sighed. Suddenly the two girls flew forward as Isaac stood forcing the sword out of Uther's grasp. He then advanced towards the startled Uther who backed away from the man who had manged to break free of solid iron chains with little effort. Uther had no doubt that the man could have done that all along. So why hadn't he? Uther could only watch in horror as the two girls killed all the guards in the room, leaving them nothing but burnt or sliced up corpses. They then both came to Isaac's side. The black haired girl pointed one of her swords at the trapped Uther.

"Leave him." Isaac ordered, tugging on the black haired girl's sleeve. She turned skeptical eyes to Isaac, while the cat girl glared.

"I say we burn him alive." The cat girl giggled viciously. Isaac scowled and nudged her.

"That's what you say to everything." Isaac complained.

"Cause it works for everything!" The cat girl argued. The black haired girl rolled her eyes skyward at the argument and sighed. She stared down at Uther and then lowered her sword.

"Alright then, Oh Great and Wise Uther Pendragon. You invited a Vampire into your house, you deal with the consequences." The black haired girl growled and then walked away. Isaac followed after her while the cat girl stared frowning unhappily.

"So I don't get to burn him?" She asked.

'NO!" The black haired girl and Isaac cried together. The Cat girl groaned and stomped her feet like a child throwing a fit and then stormed out after her friends. Uther sat in the wake of all the damage and death taking in the sight of the good men that had been slaughtered in front of his very eyes. He had invited a Vampire into his house, maybe Isaac had been telling the truth and Vlad really was a vampire.

Uther stood on shaky legs and headed towards the door, stepping over the massacred bodies. He stepped out into the hall using the wall to support him. He had to find Vlad.

* * *

Aria, Isaac and Nina didn't stop running until they were out of the castle and in the forest. It was there they stopped to breath and dress their wounds. Aria reached into the pocket of her great coat and she quickly pulled out a small jar. She opened it, the smell of sweet clay filled the air. Each of the three took some on their fingers and spread the soft silty mud over their injuries. Aria turned to Isaac who was avoiding their eyes.

"You're an idiot." Aria snarled. Isaac sighed but smiled to her.

"Thanks for rescuing me." Isaac thanked. Nina scowled at him.

"We shouldn't have had to rescue you. What were you doing in the castle?" Nina growled. "It had better been because you were killing Vampires or attempting to kill Uther."

"Did you not hear Uther? I look like his son. I was impersonating him." Isaac explained. Aria hit him roughly on the shoulder.

"Why were you doing something as stupid as that?" Aria questioned, this time Aria and Nina hit him together, each on a different shoulder. Isaac grimaced.

"Because, Vlad turned the real Arthur into a vampire. I was helping out this magician. Which Is why we need to go back." Isaac clarified. For a while Nina and Aria merely stared at him as if he weren't speaking his language, though he knew he was.

"Excuse me?" Aria questioned. Isaac took a step back.

"I promised the warlock you'd fix Arthur." Isaac told her.

"You what?" Aria Thundered. Isaac winced and backed away as his two female companions advanced on him. Isaac cleared his throat before continuing.

"Well I had no choice did I? He was being all hospitable and I felt bad for the guy. Come on only warlock in Camelot, he's an outcast. Hiding his true potential. I can relate you know!" Isaac continued.

"You idiot! The difference between you and him is that YOU CAN'T DIE! You don't have to hide anything, because anyone who would take offense or attempt to kill you WOULD FAIL MISERABLY." Nina screamed. Aria groaned, her head between her hands.

"AND NOW WE HAVE TO GO BACK INTO CAMELOT!" Aria cried. Nina turned to her, her acid green eyes wide with anger.

"No! Hell no! We just got out." Nina cried.

"Well if Isaac had just kept his mouth shut instead of swearing us ON OATH to a prospective client, no doubt for freaking free, we wouldn't have to." Aria growled, she sat herself down on the cold hard Albion ground groaning to herself. She really, REALLY didn't want to go back into Camelot to save the day. Uther didn't deserve it and quite frankly if she wasn't getting paid she wasn't at all interested in the job. No matter how many innocent lives it would save.

* * *

**Right Part two, I'm uploading Part 3 right away so you guys don't have to wait. Reviews would be awesome. Sorry It's soooo long :P **


	3. Chapter 3

The Problem With Vampires

Part 3

**xStarletx**

_The characters of Merlin do not belong to me, but Aria, Nina and Isaac do! Do not use them without my permission._

* * *

Vlad ran through the corridors. Aria had just been there, in this very castle. She was definitely back in Albion, the one place she said she'd never go back to. Apparently the very high and mighty Aria Fallon was a liar. The plan was to barricade himself in his room with his subservient vampire minions and then wait for the sun to set. As soon as the moon was up this castle was going to be his. Whether he was taking it by force or not.

He was only slightly distracted by a strange smell and was completely distracted by the sound of chains rustling and a demonic grunting. Vlad slid to a stop and stared at the door the sounds was coming form. He slunk into the room slowly, looking back and forth for any living thing. The smell was more familiar now, fresh blood and death. A newly turned vampire. Vlad strode through the abandoned work place, ignoring the herbs and intoxicating smell of potions used long ago. He found a small room in the back and when he swung the door open it was completely shrouded in dark comforting shadows. But even in the darkness he could make out the blonde chained to the wall. And he was elated to find that the idiots had brought Arthur to the castle.

There was a pentacle around him, no doubt Isaac's work. The vampire struggled against the chains that held him to the wall. He was hungry Vlad could tell. Vlad used his sword to free the new Vampire Prince from one of his chains. Arthur did the rest, ripping himself free of the other, and then running towards the door looking for a good snack.

"Halt!" Vlad cried, and the vampiric Arthur stumbled to a stop torn between chasing after his next meal and obeying his master. Luckily Vlad had a good hold on the young man's mind.

"You will eat, but first we must get to safety. You will help up do so." Vlad ordered. Arthur's glassy blue eyes didn't waver, he didn't nod. He merely walked out of the room, joining the other Lords and Princes waiting for them on the other side. Vlad smirked, how easy it would be now to bring the mighty King Uther to his knees.

* * *

Merlin had run all the way to where Gaius was conversing with Uther once he realized that Arthur was missing. He had all sorts of visions of Arthur tearing around the castle causing all sorts of Havoc. It also didn't help that Isaac had messed up his meeting with Uther and had left after being rescued by his slayer.

"I don't understand why they spared me. They killed everyone else. You know of her Gaius, tell me what you know!" Uther demanded as Gaius tended to his bruises. Merlin stood on the outside of the conversation dancing from foot to foot in his agitation. He needed to talk to Gaius.

"If your recounting is true, I don't understand it either." Gaius mused. Uther stared at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"From what I've gathered from your story, I think you may have come up against Aria Fallon and both her companions and survived. Not many can boast to that feat, not with so many horror stories of Aria destroying villages on a mere whim or flight of fancy." Gaius explained, clapping a potion into the shaking king's hands.

"Aria Fallon, the Slayer of legend? The undead one?" Uther questioned. Merlin was impressed apparently even Uther had heard of Aria and her dangerous reputation.

"The one and the same." Gaius replied. Uther swallowed his potion in one quick gulp. He looked to Gaius again.

"What if Arthur did fall to the horde? What if he is a vampire? My precious boy an undead monster." Uther babbled.

"The stories did say of Aria knowing a way to change a vampire back." Gaius alluded, going off of what Merlin had told him. Uther thought this over.

"She would never help me." Uther quickly came to realize.

"You could ask her." Gaius offered.

"I will never ask an undead slayer for help." Uther growled. Gaius rolled his eyes. Then what did the Great Uther plan to do? The new head of the guard clattered into the room, he bowed quickly to Uther.

"We have located Vlad, but he had barricaded himself in his chamber. We have been told that he took some servants in with them we are trying to break down the door as we speak." The guard told him. Uther stood on uneasy legs.

"Good, this is good. And what of the throne room?" Uther questioned.

"It is clean everything's been removed." The guard told him. Uther nodded and waved him off. He sat back down in his chair and sighed.

"I must talk to the guards." Uther suddenly proclaimed and then launched out of his chair and ran into the hall. Gaius turned to Merlin who was more antsy then ever before.

"What is the matter Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"Arthur's gone." Merlin spat out. Gaius stared at him shocked.

"So he's loose in the castle? That can't be good." Gaius mused.

"It's worse then that, what happens when Isaac comes back with Aria? What happens if the guards kill Arthur thinking he's Isaac? Or if they kill him because he's a vampire?" Merlin cried pacing back and forth like a maniac.

"I don't think Isaac will come back." Gaius whispered to Merlin. Merlin stilled just long enough to stare at the elderly man.

"No, but he said -." Merlin started but Gaius cut him off.

"Every tale speaks of Aria's distaste for Albion it's why she's never seen here anymore." Gaius continued.

"But she came here today!" Merlin proclaimed.

"Yes, to get Isaac. She has no interest in our predicament." Gaius tried to reason. Merlin shook his head.

"No, that's not what Isaac said." Merlin argued. He then turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Gaius called after the younger warlock.

"I'm going to look for Arthur." Merlin shot back and then disappeared. Gaius frowned as he picked up his things. When would this nightmare end?

* * *

The sun had set early that fall evening, leaving Uther to contemplate his rapidly deteriorating situation. His son was missing, whether he was a vampire or alive or dead was completely unknown. Vlad was still in his room clearly a plan about him and Uther was running out of ways to combat this. He heard a scrambling and looked up. In front of him were his band of guards that he had sent to guard Vlad's door.

"What is it?" Uther barked out. The leader came towards him.

"Vlad is out of his chamber. He and his minions are attacking and heading towards you. They mean to turn you into one of them and take control of the city." The guard told him. Uther was not the least bit surprised by this.

"Send someone to get the Lady Morgana in here. He will go after her first." Uther ordered.

"I've already done so Milord." The head guard replied. Uther walked out towards the balcony, he looked out at the people who were being gathered in the courtyard. The guards must have decided it would be best to evacuate everyone now that Vlad was on the way. The opened and closed again and Morgana swept in with her maid Gwen. She rushed to Uther immediately, he clasped her two frail hands in his larger gloved ones.

"What are we to do?" She asked him.

"We will be safe here." Uther replied. Gaius and his helper Merlin came in with the last of the guards, they then barricaded the door. Gaius came to the balcony to stare out at the spectacle.

"What is becoming of us Gaius?" Uther questioned his loyal friend. Gaius sighed melodramatically, the sun had set fully now, the gates had long been closed. The people that usually slept in the great hall were being relocated somewhere safer, well, the ones that had managed to get into the city on time. What did it matter now anyways? The scourge was in the city, he could probably turn them all by sun up, well most of them anyways. Was Camelot really in its last days? From the distance came a loud crackling boom and then smoke flew to the sky, the gate was completely covered up by this smoke. There were screams heard from the far away portal and he and Gaius could see people running towards the castle, being chased by hellish vampiric creatures.

Uther felt his mind go numb, how had they gotten in? Who had broken open the gate? Who would want to break open the only thing that kept them safe from the horrors that lay outside awaiting them in the deep shadows? The people in the square below began to panic, Uther should have claimed their attention but honestly he had no idea what to say to them. How could he tell them everything was going to be alright if none of them would be surviving the night?

Suddenly that familiar piercing whistle erupted into the night and then she was there. The Aria Fallon, standing on a discarded cart, her two friends beside her. The cat girl and Isaac who looked so like his son stood on the ground watching the crowd. Isaac raised a hand to the sky and then whistled himself, this one low and yet loud at the same time. There came a crash of a window breaking and a staff flew at him. Isaac caught it with ease and with that accomplished Aria addressed the crowd.

"A horde of Vampires is coming your way. The leader has made his nest in your great castle. None of you will survive the night!" Aria proclaimed, the crowd gasped and then the people began to panic. Aria let the panic set in fully before putting her fingers to her lips and whistling once more in that loud shrill otherworldly way. He wasn't the least bit surprised that it was her who could emit that terrifying sound, and nor was he surprised that it regained the crowd's attention immediately.

"Now! I can stop these creatures, with very little effort on my part. We can keep you safe, we can return your great City of Camelot back into the Magic Fearing, Magic Suppressing little Jewel of the Catholic Realm." Aria declared. Uther perked up, she was going to help them after all? "All your lovely King Uther has to do is agree to all of my terms. If he doesn't I'll leave you all to die. Simple as that."

Uther felt his smile fade. She would put him on the spot like that. All eyes turned to him and Uther wanted to shout NO to the girl. He didn't want to make a deal with an undead slayer, especially one who could save them all but wouldn't if she didn't get her way. Uther looked to his people, and then to Aria's smug face.

"Gaius what should I do?" Uther questioned his friend, Gaius stared at him with that knowing look on his face and then turned back to Aria. Behind her several vampires were lumbering forward, the people were beginning to panic. The vampires seemed skitterish around her. None would go near her or her friends.

"Do we have an accord?" Aria questioned, her purple eyes bright with her amusement. Uther gave her the nod of approval. Aria nodded to her two companions and then the battle started.

Aria withdrew her two swords and jumped from her cart, attacking a group of advancing vampires. The cat girl threw her fire forward and jumped through, what came out the other side was a massive panther, three times the size of a horse. This panther was on blazing fire and as it ran it set fire to the straw on the ground and the things it ran into. Soon the whole courtyard was ablaze and many vampires had fallen to the flames, or were shrinking away from them. Isaac, had thrown his water forward and when he jumped through the swirling pools of water he came out the other side a massive white wolf just a tad bigger then the flaming cat. He reared on his hind legs and then came crashing down on them, spike of solid ice shot froth from the ground in a straight line bowling right through the horde of vampires impaling a few. Aria was content with slicing and hacking the hordes attempting to get to the people through the flames. Uther could only marvel at their technique. The perfect team.

The myths were all true. Aria Fallon and her little team really were the best in the business. Behind him someone or something was banging on the door. The wood creaked loudly like it was about to give way. The knights rushed to the door. Forming a wall in front of the door to bar whomever it was passage into the room. Uther left the balcony to join the others in the room. He waited, sword drawn, behind his wall of men as the door buckled and creaked under each booming pound. Of course the mere wood, no matter how sturdy it was, could only take so much of the constant pounding of the superhuman strength. It burst open, but instead of a swarm of hungry undead monsters Vlad and his men slowly walked in. The zombie like followers each drew a sword and watched. Vlad smirked at the opposition.

"You want to fight Uther?" Vlad taunted. He stepped aside and a limp ragdoll version of his son hung limply from the grasp of two zombie like followers. Uther's mouth ran dry with the familiar blue eyes turned up to him, they were shining with a crazed blood lust and Uther just knew that his son really had fallen to the hordes the night before. He mourned his son in that moment, mourned for what he had been, and for the potential he had. He mourned for all the things he should have said to him, the kind gestures he should have displayed and the things that he would never rise to be. He mourned for Camelot that truly would fall now that the one heir, the son and light of the great city was now a monster.

Vlad chuckled evilly watching Uther's sadden stare and drooping sword. He noticed the unsure guards, and he knew that this would be his chance.

"Let's see how you fair against your greatest joy and weakness! Arthur, satiate your hunger." Vlad ordered. The zombies holding onto Arthur dropped their holds and the now freed monster surged forward. Guards attacked.

"NO DON'T KILL HIM!" Uther screamed though he didn't know why. Guards fell back and became fodder for the hungry monster that used to be his son. Uther watched horrified as his son then turned on him. He heard Morgana crying, and Gwen's cries of horror. He heard Gaius' muffled cries of fear and the servant boy so close to his son begging Arthur to stop, to come to his senses, though he couldn't. Arthur did not stop. Arthur had lost the will to think on his own, and Uther could not destroy his one and only son, his joy, his light, his life. Arthur pinned him growling on top of him, eyeing Uther like he was the tastiest morsel yet. He would have bit him too if it were for the resounding kick from the mud and blood splattered black riding boot that sent him flying. Arthur crashed into the other wall and when he stood up, Aria, who had some how managed to get into the room, no doubt from the balcony, barred his way. She took her swords and threw them, they impaled his arms to the walls. The vampire struggled bleeding dark black oozing sludge as he tugged on his trapped arms.

"NO!" Uther cried, rushing to his son. Aria scowled and grabbed the back of his regal red cloak.

"I'm not stupid, I just need him to stay still." Aria growled. She pulled Uther back and as soon as she had let go Vlad tackled her to the ground. He held her down and punched her. Aria struggled fumbling with his hands and hitting him back. She got him off of her and then stood up, her bottom lip was bleeding. Her eyes changed from purple to black.

"You stupid little whore!" Vlad spat at her. Aria merely growled, the noise sounding just as animalistic as her two companions.

"I'm going to kill you, you lousy excuse for a Vampire and then I'm going to dance on your ashes." Aria vowed. She then surged forward just as Vlad did. Uther stood in front of Morgana protecting her from the fight as Vlad and Aria threw each other around. Aria smashed him into a table, Vlad smashed her to the ground, Aria threw him into a wall, Vlad attempted to throw her out the window. After one particularly long entanglement of their two immortal bodies Aria was thrown back. There was a sickening crunch and Aria fell to the ground holding her leg. She grimaced in pain and Uther gasped. Aria's bones could break?

Vlad laughed and charged her, he grabbed her by the neck, holding her up in the air.

"You are veak! Nothing iz special about you at all. You are nothing but a pathetic half breed." Vlad snarled. Uther took this in confused, half breed what did that mean? Aria smirked, though Uther could tell that the air was being strangled out of her. There was a sickening squelch and suddenly Vlad dropped Aria. Aria crumpled to the floor as Vlad staggered back. He had a large gaping hole in his chest and in Aria's hand was his blackened heart. She got up, favoring her right leg, she crushed the black heart in her hands. Vlad cried out in pain and collapsed to his knees. Aria limped up to him and then gripped his head in her slim fingers. He turned his hollow black eyes up to her.

"Please, you are my kind! How can you be of my kind and do what you do?" Vlad questioned. Aria's red lips curled into a sinister smile.

"I have no allegiances." She snarled, and then she ripped his head right off his shoulders. Black sludge like ooze shot from the neck and dripped from the head. The Zombies collapsed to the ground, Arthur fell limp against the swords keeping him captive. Aria snapped her fingers and the swords flew out of the wall and to her. Aria had to drop the severed head of her adversary to the stones to catch her swords. She stood on shaky legs catching her breath and Uther couldn't care less. He ran to his son, wondering what had happened. He heard his son's quivering breaths and exhaled a low sigh of relief. His son was still alive. He shot a glance to Aria who was staring at the balcony, she seemed lost in her thoughts. She then turned to Uther, a blank look on her face.

"We have a lot to discuss, you and I." She whispered, pointing one of her swords to him. From the balcony entered her two friends. They came to stand beside her, Isaac let her leant on him.

"We have plenty of time to discuss the terms of our agreement." Uther replied, still bending over his son. "Right now I think we should all be tended too."

"I say we rest for a bit. You know, sleep?" Isaac offered. Aria turned to him her eyes dull and her face blank.

"All I need is mud. Nina ash the body." Aria ordered. The cat girl, Nina, immediately skipped over to the remnants of the Prince Vlad of Wallachia and set them on fire, the blaze flying from her hands. She cackled wickedly and soon all that was left was a pile of ash. Uther gulped, she had wanted to do that to him no doubt.

"You can rest, you can have our best room for you and your companions to sleep in." Uther offered. Nina came back besides her and nudged her expectantly. Aria was more concerned with the jar of mud she was dipping her fingers into. She rubbed the mud onto her lip and over her scratches. Uther wondered why.

"Alright, fine. We'll rest, but once I wake up we have much to discuss." Aria snarled. Uther watched as Aria and her companions walked off, stepping on or over the bodies lying haphazardly around the room. He allowed Gaius to take his son from him, looking him over and determining how to make him feel better.

Uther walked over to the balcony and looked out at the destruction of his city. Half of it was on fire, and most of his subjects were just lying on the ground. Was that the horde of Vampires that Aria had been fighting?

"Good news sire! He's no longer a vampire!" Gaius called. Uther was cheered up by this, even if Camelot was all but burnt to the ground.

* * *

Aria slept for fifteen days. Camelot had begun to rebuild, the zombie like followers of Vlad were nursed back to health and in a week Arthur was back to full health. He had little recollection of what had happened to him, and that's just how Uther would have it. He didn't want him boy to be upset by the fact that he had killed many innocents in his monster like state. The lordlings that Aria had come to rescue had all started the long weary journey back to their homelands. They were assured that Aria was catch up to them, and most missed their mama's and their papa's. That and waking up in a strange land had freaked all of them out.

Aria's room had been spell enchanted to not open. No one had been able to get into the room since she had shut herself in it. Uther was unsure if she was alive or dead. But on the noon strike of the fifteenth day of her slumber Aria appeared in the court room with her two friends in two each wide eyed and bushy tailed. They were all healed and looking as if they hadn't just been in a massive battle between man and undead monster just a little over a fortnight ago. She smiled brightly at him.

"You owe me quite a debt Uther Pendragon." Aria told him. Uther gulped as she and her friends drew closer to his throne. Arthur stood a little ways off with his manservant, Aria nudged Isaac and Nina towards them.

"We have drawn up a contract we wish you to sign." Aria told him handing him the parchment. Uther looked over the words scrawled upon the paper, he sat down and smile up to her then turned his eyes back to the words.

Isaac had walked up to his look a like. The two of them eyed each other. Arthur was amazed by the likeness.

"It's like looking in a mirror." Arthur murmured. Isaac smiled and Arthur mimicked him.

"The people say your true form is that of a great white wolf." Arthur offered him, each mirroring each others movements.

"I have several forms. I can be a massive wolf, a small wolf or a human. It all depends on my mood or the task I've been given to complete." Isaac explained.

"You were that white wolf that attacked Vlad, the one I chased. Weren't you?" Arthur guessed. Isaac smiled bright but didn't answer. He didn't need to Arthur already knew the answer.

"This is preposterous!" Uther suddenly raged. Aria laughed loudly.

"You know I save your boy's life, I can easily take it back from him." Aria threatened. Uther glared at her and then went back to reading.

Beside Arthur and Isaac, Nina stood staring at Merlin. She reached up and grabbed his ears and then began to rub them between her fingers. Merlin winced but allowed her to do so.

"You have such big ears." She murmured. Merlin eyed her own cat ears perched up on top of her head. His hands timidly went to reach up for them. Nina growled. "Don't you touch my ears."

"If you can play with my ears I can play with yours." Merlin told her, Nina raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"No, you can't." Nina growled. Merlin raised his own eyebrow at her.

"How are you going to stop me?" He questioned. Nina smiled deviously, and Merlin gulped, maybe he shouldn't have asked her that.

Aria watched Uther as he took in her terms, terms he probably never would have accepted if he knew them before hand. He looked up to her again, he was not amused but Aria couldn't care less.

"You destroyed half of my city. Were you aware of that?" Uther asked her. Aria smiled.

"Fire stops them, would you rather I let them run rampant as I dealt with your little problem?" Aria questioned. Uther sighed.

"I don't have much choice here do I?" Uther asked picking up a quill. Aria stopped him, pulling out a quill from her cloak. She offered it to him, just as he took it there was the sound of a scuffle and a few yelps. When Aria looked over, the servant, the wizard Isaac had swore her on oath too, was on the floor, flat on his stomach and Nina lay on his back playing with his ears.

"That's what I'm going to do about it." Nina told him. Aria palmed her forehead. She didn't even want to know what was going on. Uther chuckled but signed the document, yelping slightly when he did so.

"Yeah the pen does that." Aria told him as he looked to his finger. He scowled at Aria and handed her back the parchment that was now signed in his blood. She thanked him and then the two walked over to where her companions were.

"You know I don't know how no one's figured it out, he's got such a strong –…" Nina started only to be cut of by Aria's wind attack, a mere flick of her hand, which sent her flying. Aria grimaced as Nina hit the wall and then turned to Isaac who popped up from off the ground and ran to Arthur's side for protection.

"Thanks for helping me." He growled to Arthur who merely smirked. Nina stalked up to Aria.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She cried.

"YOU WERE GOING TO SAY SOMETHING STUPID!" Aria screamed back.

"YOU'RE STUPID!" Nina bellowed. Isaac reached forward, grabbed both of them by the back of their heads and then knocked their heads together. Aria, Nina and Isaac all yelped and held their foreheads. The two girls turned to Isaac with dry glares.

"That was stupid!" Aria snarled.

"I agree with the twit here." Nina growled.

"Ok, not my brightest idea, but it shut the two of you up." Isaac explained.

"We better leave before we take the castle down." Aria sighed. She turned back to Arthur.

"Don't you get bitten again. And you!" She cried whirling on Merlin. "You're just lucky you swore him to oath, next time you wait till I get her before you get him to promise him anything!"

"Isaac didn't promise me anything." Merlin suddenly spat out. Aria straightened, she exchanged glances with Nina and then the two of them turned on Isaac who was grinning sheepishly and backing up slightly.

"Ok, so I lied, but I wanted to help the kid out!" Isaac tried to soothe. Aria's mouth dropped open.

"You mean I stormed through Camelot, saved a bunch of people who are all ungrateful about it and I DIDN'T HAVE TO?" Aria thundered.

"Just think, we can go back to Keiv Rus and collect a heap load of bounty now! And we didn't have to wait till everyone in Camelot was dead!" Isaac cried. Aria and Nina both growled loudly.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Nina cried, and with that the three of them disappeared, Isaac running for his life, with Nina and Aria running after him shouting all sorts of obscenities. Uther watched his son laugh and then it dawned on him. Aria would have left them all to die if she could have. Uther thought over the terms Aria had made him agree to. She had the right to come into Albion and use however much magic she wanted, she also had the right to come and take a practitioner of magic away from him if she felt that this person was useful to her or if she just plain felt like it. There were many things that Uther had agreed to though normally he wouldn't have. He only did because Aria had saved his son, she had changed him back, and anyone else who had been a vampire at the time, to normal when she killed Vlad.

Aria was a character alright, silent and dangerous and yet loud and playful. She wasn't what you expected when you heard the name "Aria Fallon, the Greatest Slayer Alive", and yet she was entirely what the name proclaimed. Uther would no doubt call her the next time there was an impossible task that needed to get done. For at the end of the day, magic wielder or not, Aria Fallon was the best. And he had better not forget it.

* * *

**THE END! Awesome right? If you liked it tell me, If you want to know more about Aria check out my DA page :) She's my favourite character write and my baby :)**

**Hope at least someone enjoyed this :P **


End file.
